


Interdepartmental Relations

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to learn to play nice with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interdepartmental Relations

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of three filled with fun and crack.

It had come to them in the form of a memo from the Governor. 

It all sounded very official and very much like they should be spending their allotted budget at the Tropics Bar getting to know each other rather than what they were tasked to do. 

Danny shook his head as he walked alongside his partner, to be honest he couldn’t really blame Steve, there had been bad men with guns and hostages, and whilst the bulk of Hawaii’s first responders had been faffing around with a rescue plan, Steve had used his stealthy ninja skills to eliminate three of the four perps and disarmed the final without loss of life or limb. Well that wasn’t entirely true, Steve had needed four stitches in his hairline. However, Chief of Police possibly required sedating after arguing vociferously with fire fighters and police officers regarding the cowboy tactics that Five-0 pursued, but that wasn’t entirely Steve’s fault.

So when the memo arrived the whole team had been wary the minute Steve read it to them.

Team Building, it was headed. Unless it involved lots of beer and finger food those two words never went well together. 

This will be an activity to build camaraderie between the three measures that are needed for diffusing the tensions and animosities that exist between Five-0, HPD and HFD it went on to say. 

According to the accompanying documentation there had been complaints received by the Governor’s office. In writing no less. It seems that Steve’s off the wall military-esque measures were rubbing their colleagues up the wrong way. The same colleagues that just happened to be their back up when the situation was desperate.

Apparently, according to the complaints received, the criminal element wasn’t the only thing causing friction at crime scenes ever since Five-0 had been created and because of the good work that they had done since their inception, the Governor wished to ease that situation before it came to blows or worse. 

When Steve had received the memo, hand delivered by one of the Governor’s personal aides, it had been followed less than five minutes later by a phone call from the Governor himself. That phone call guaranteed him that there was no avenue to escape attendance. Attend or Disband, were the only options they were given. 

Three teams would be competing, and since the HPD and the HFD would be fielding a team of twenty members, Five-0 was welcome to bolster their ranks, the only proviso being that any additional members would be drawn from ranks of people that assist the team in their usual daily endeavours.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once a military man, always a military man. Danny could spot them a mile away. Even when they were clearly no longer on Uncle Sam’s dime, they still had that same square upright bearing. No need for the short back and sides, dark curly hair was brushing this one’s shoulders as he leaned against the outer wall of Steve’s office, standing as straight as the great big military stick up his ass could make him. So, Danny forgave himself for being a little on edge as they entered headquarters, friends of Steve’s never came with welcome tidings. The grin on Steve’s face was the final clue to Gigantor’s purpose there as he noticed Man Mountain, so it seemed this one was on Steve, whoever he was.

Danny hung back as Steve strode across the room, one hand extended to greet his friend, only to watch in something akin to awe as the man mountain drew his partner into a full body hug that included lifting Steve off of his dainty size eleven combat boots.

“Put me down, Tuna.” Steve ordered him, only to be dropped back on to his feet as the hugging behemoth snapped to attention and delivered a crisp salute.

“Knock it off, you clown, you’re not in the service anymore.” Steve punched him in the shoulder and turned back to face Danny with a huge happy grin splitting his face.

“You called, I came. Thought it sounded like you needed me.” He shrugged, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Danny. “Who’s this?” he shrugged with one brown muscled shoulder towards Danny.

“Who’s this?” Danny asked, his voice incredulous as he stepped closer. “Who’s this?” 

“Danny, buddy, he’s a friend.” Steve placated stepping closer to Danny with both hands out trying to talk down the tirade that was coming.

“No, Steven. He’s not. He’s your friend. Do you remember how that generally ends?”

“Tune’s okay, I called him.” Steve tried to explain.

“Tuna, is it? What is it with you idiots and animals? I seem to remember a Bullfrog that nearly ended up killing us. You remember him? And what happened?” Danny reached out quickly and touched Steve’s bicep, his thumb rubbing across the faint scar that remained from that encounter.

“What’s your malfunction, squirt?” Tuna stepped forward to interject himself into the conversation, his brow furrowed as he watched the interchange.

“Squirt?” Danny almost squeaked as he pointed a finger at the man who was still a stranger to him. “You did not just call me that. I am Detective Daniel Williams. If you need to address me at all you will call me detective, not any other thing.”  
“Because you’ll beat my kneecaps?” the larger man couldn’t conceal his grin as he deliberately provoked Danny.

“Stand down Tune.” Steve pressed a hand against his friend’s chest pushing him backwards. “Go wait for me in my office.” He gestured vaguely towards his office, his eyes never leaving Danny’s face. He waited to hear the door close before he spoke again.

“What’s your problem, Danny?” 

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Sure looks like it from where I’m standing.”

Danny took a long moment to breathe deeply and reign in his temper. “Let’s just say, for the record, I don’t like it when your friends turn up. It ALWAYS ends badly. You always end up hurt.” 

“So this is because you’re worried about me?” Steve asked, a slow grin creasing his face.

“Don’t let it go to your head, you goof. We’ve got that Paintball thing next week and not to put too fine a point on your abilities, but without you we’re screwed.”

“I’ve got that covered, D. That’s why Tune’s here.”

“Wait.” Danny glared at him. “He’s never worked with us. He’s not in the rule book.”

“That’s why he’s here early, he’s going to help us out with that case.”

“He’s qualified to help us, how? He looks like a homeless person, he’s wearing flip flops for God’s sake and I don’t even know what the hell that scrap of fabric masquerading as a shirt is.”

“He’s a marine biologist, Danny. That’s what he wears to work.”

That was what found them standing in the car park of the paintball field off the John A Burns Freeway, all dressed in cargo pants and black tee-shirts, paintball weapons and masks in hand when two buses pulled into the parking lot. Granted they didn’t look like much all five members of the Five 0 task force, Charlie Fong, Max Bergman, Toast and one large Hawaiian Tuna. Kamekona had begged off, citing business activities as a legitimate excuse and Danny had even tried to enlist Gabby, to bolster their numbers if nothing else but she was off digging up old china in some godforsaken country he couldn’t even pronounce, so she couldn’t help them.


End file.
